Take Me Away
by Cookie D
Summary: "His eyes... They were so cold... How could he?" So many questions rattled around in her brain as she tried to process what Seth had done... And what he might do...
1. Runaway Love

**A/N: This one was inspired by what happened last night :( Dunno if this is gonna be a one-shot or a story lol We'll see. What I can tell you is that this is ****_not_**** in anyway a part of the ****_Roman/Lily_**** saga. This is a completely different deal.**

**So with that being said, enjoy ^_^**

**********DISCLAIMER: I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE and NXT (FCW).**

_**...stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back...**_

**~Ludacris ft. Mary J. Blige, _Runaway Love_**

* * *

_I did it... I actually did it..._

The voluminous tidal wave of boos and "YOU SOLD OUT!" chants echoing throughout the walls of the arena did nothing to faze him out of the reality of the deed he just committed.

Lying unconscious before him with the scars from _Payback_ were the men he called "brothers". The same be men he trained with tirelessly at NXT. The same men he came together with in the name of _justice_. The very same men who night in and night out he was prepared to give his life, even commit murder for. The very same men that he stood side by side with in battle last night to take down the figureheads of injustice were now laid to waste because of him.

"Well done, kid..." The king of kings snaked his arm around his shoulders, his tone of voice glistening with satisfaction like a proud parent. "You did the right thing. _No one_ can touch you now..."

He was right. Tonight, he became his own man. No longer would he be subjected to the burden of being the "glue". No longer would he be known as Seth Rollins, the heart and soul of _The Shield_. Not that he didn't enjoy the good times with his "brethren". And, oh, did he enjoy every minute of them.

But in the end, no matter what they were to him personally, there comes a time when one much accept the fact that it's what's best for business...

* * *

"Mommy!"

The calling of her five year old son, Colby, snapped her out the horror that she witnessed on screen. "What's da matta?" Worry bored from his eyes as he toddled up to his mother. Seeing her fiancee' sell his soul to the devil by decimating his close friends was heartbreaking enough. The last thing she needed was her little boy to be sad also.

"Nothing's the matter," she lied as she gently stroke his arm with her hand. "How would you like to go on a little vacation?"

The concern that Colby showed was quickly replaced with excitement as he smiled from ear to ear giggling. "Disney? Disney!"

"Disney? Hmm, I don't know..." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully with a smirk. "How fast do you think you can pack?"

Without missing a beat, Colby raced to his bedroom laughing with such jubilance. It always brought joy to her heart to see him happy. He was truly a spitting image of his father. Baby Seth, that's what her friends would call him. They figured that if he was anything like his father, she shouldn't surprised if he started during crazy stunts the moment he found his legs. Unfortunately, that made it all the more upsetting to have to resort to this desperate act of taking him away. However, she couldn't take any chances given what transpired on RAW tonight.

_His eyes... They were so cold... How could he?_ So many questions rattled around in her brain as she tried to process what Seth had done. He wasn't just friends with Dean and Roman. They were brothers. Like a family. During days off, Seth, Dean, and Roman would come to the house to hang out. Roman would bring his daughter over for play dates with Colby. She could still remember the hilarity that ensued in the whenever Dean would bring the food. But those happy days turned sour after tonight.

At a brisk pace, she proceeded to pack her belongs as well. She packed one full heavy suitcase, one carry on, and placed her passport in her purse just in case.

"I ready!" She perked up and spotted Colby all dressed with his _Avengers_ backpack and _Captain America_ baseball cap on his head. "I ready to go, mommy!"

She found herself doing her damnedest to fight the tears that were threatening to escape. But no matter what, she couldn't afford to breakdown especially in front of Colby. "Hey.. Well, you look ready to me. Go get your Thor plushie."

"Otay!" Colby once again bolted to his room and returned with his stuffed Thor doll snuggled in his arms following her mother closely behind. After a quick last minute inspection of her belongings and even doing a little packing for Colby, she wheeled their things to the front door. "Sweetie, you need to go potty before we go?"

As if his bladder heard her, Colby keeled over with face scrunched up. "Uh-huh. I go." She chuckled as he disappeared into the bathroom to take care of his business. But her chortle flattered as she reached into bag for her cell phone and dialed. "Pick up, pick up, pick up..." Her heart wavered with each passing dial tone. "Please, pick up..." She never expected to contact him again, especially at a time like this. But as they say, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"_Hey, sorry that I couldn't come to the phone. But if you leave your name, number, and a message, I'll call you back. Thanks._" As refreshing as it was to hear his rugged voice again, it would've been better if it wasn't via voicemail.

"_*beep*_ Hi... I-It's me... Listen, um... I know I'm the last person in the world you wanna talk to right now. But I really need your help... After watching RAW, I..." She choked on her words with sobs that hiccuped from her. "I can't stay with Seth! I-I'm scared shitless for us... For Colby and I... Please, if you get this message... Please help... I know I shouldn't be asking you for anything after what happened the last time we talked... But... Please... Please help..."

With that, she hung up and stuffed her cell back in her pocket. She turned around to see Colby all better, but with the worry from earlier peaking through his eyes again. "Mommy, why you crying?"

"What?" She didn't know that she cried. She sniffled and wiped her tears away with her sleeve. "Heh, mommy's just had a tiring day that's all," She fibbed once again. "You ready to go?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Ok." Not willing to waste anymore time, she stuffed hers and Colby's things into the car, picked Colby up and secured him in his booster seat. "All comfy?"

"Yeah!" Colby cheered.

She put her key into the ignition and started the car. "Let's roll..." She pulled out of the driveway and hit the road with her little boy. From her peripheral vision, the house that she and Seth found together after he made into WWE disappeared on the rear view mirror. She knew that she this was going to be an arduous journey ahead. And how is she going to explain to Colby that his father had betrayed his best friends and sold his soul to the devil? And how long can she keep it together before falling apart?

There was only one thing she could do. Pray with all her heart that he can let go of the past and help her and Colby stay safe from the trauma that may lie ahead...

**A/N: Well? What do guys think?**


	2. I Want it All!

**A/N: Special thanks for the positive encouragement ^_^ It'll make this piece a fun one to write~~ A little reward is written in this chappie for your positive feedback ;D**

**I won't waste y'all's time anymore, so let's go! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE and NXT (FCW).**

**_You got what I want and I need it right now! _**  
**_Give it to me baby, I don't care how!_**  
**_I got the world in my pocket and it's still not enough for me_**  
**_I want it all and I want it right now!_**

**~Queen ft. Armageddon,_ I Want it All/We Will Rock You Mash-Up_**

* * *

The images of his fallen brothers played on a mental repeat. Their anguish. Their pain. Their misery. All of it, still fresh in his mind. The way Roman fell when the steel chair met his back. The look of disbelief in Dean's eyes.

Despite showering with the hot water soothing parts of him that were still sore from _Payback_, it didn't wash away the sad movie that replayed in his head. After everything he, Dean, and Roman did for each other. After all of the fallen they slayed for their cause of justice; Ryback, John Cena, Sheamus, The Rock, The Undertaker, Team Hell No, CM Punk, and more.

Most will more than likely say he'd become a part of the very thing The Shield swore to destroy. Not 24 after the brutality and the term "sellout" had become his new label. Lord knows how his now former teammates will react after they finish licking their wounds...

_Just remember, this is about business..._

As long as he reminded of himself of that fact, he'll be able to make the transition into his new life easier. But what of Haley and Colby? His own small family?

_Seth's holiday from the ring came in the blink of an eye. It surprised him given the rigorous schedule he and new partners Dean and Roman were thrown into. But he had no reason to complain. Instead, he decided to use this time off as an opportunity to finally present Haley a very special gift._

_"Now can you please tell me where we're going?", Haley pleaded like a puppy whimpering for her treat._

_"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," Seth chuckled with a wink. "But what I can tell is that you're gonna love it very much," he placed soft kiss on her cheek before starting the car and driving to his destination. It was a daunting task keeping his surprise hushed and Haley's impatience added to the difficulty. However, he was confident that it would all be worth it in the end._

_As he drove, Seth reflected on the rocky beginnings of his relationship with Haley. From their adventurous shenanigans during his indie days to her unexpected pregnancy with Colby. Of course, it was hell. But through thick and thin, he stuck by her and his newborn son. And him finally making into WWE through the developmental system to the main roster was a testament to his will._

_"Looks like we're gettin' closer. Close your eyes, hun," Haley looked back at him perplexed by his request, but eventually complied by shutting her lids. "And no peaking."_

_"Ok," Haley giggled._

_After a few more traffic lights and blocks up the road, Seth pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine of the car. Feeling the urge to be the sneaky ninja his colleagues dubbed him, Seth migrated over to the passenger side where Haley was still sitting. He leaned in and ensnared Haley in a melting kiss. With one hand free, he hugged her close by her hip while covering her eyes with the other._

_Seth felt her hand snake down his abs as he moaned into his kiss. He stopped her with his free before opening the passenger door. "Uh-uh." Haley whimpered at the loss, but giggled as Seth gently guided her out of the car while shielding her eyes still. He embraced her from behind, feeling her lean back into him with a smile. "Ready?"_

_"Ready," Haley nodded. Seth lifted his hand away from her eyes and watched her gasp with joy at the sight her surprise. "Seth! Is this-" She was at a loss for words. All she did was laugh and cry with jubilance._

_"I already paid the security deposit," Seth smiled as he continued to observe Haley's reaction. Before them stood a beautiful two-story house with an equally beautiful front yard. Its' grass, fresh and bright. "You like it?"_

_"Like it? I love it!" Haley raced up the front steps to the front door. "Can we go see the inside?"_

_Seth followed and reached underneath the welcome mat. He could tell that a variety of ideas for interior decorating were on her mind at this moment. "A lot of things are gonna be done to it. But I think the main focus is Colby's room."_

_"Y-You want us to live together?" With Haley smiling and laughing like a little girl at a candy store, he wasn't sure if she could be any happier. But as he shifted himself to one knee..._

_"Haley..." She looked down at him bugged-eyed with her jaw dropping at the sight of the ring held by Seth with the diamond glistening in the light. "... Will you marry me?"_

_She sobbed into her hands, seemingly overwhelmed. Seth grew concerned, fearful that maybe this was all too much for her to handle. His fears were put to rest as she lifted her head up, smiling from ear to ear with her cheeks flushed with tears. "Yes, I will! Fuck yes, I will!" Without warning, Haley knocked Seth over as she embraced him tightly._

_Seth felt his heart swell with pride as he returned Haley's hugs with his own array kisses and slid the diamond ring into her finger. Of course that wasn't the only part of his body that swelled. Instead of fighting against his urges, he wanted to milk this moment for all its' worth._

_Using his strength, Seth picked Haley up into his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist. He opened the door to their new house and kicked it shut with foot before laying her down gently onto the carpeted floor. He then removed his shirt and tossed unceremoniously to the side with Haley following suit. Seth leaned down and captured her lips with his. Their tongues swam in each others, soaking in one another tastes._

_He trailed his kiss from her mouth, down her jawline to her neck. Her moans vibrated into his mouth as he worked her flesh with his lips, teeth, and tongue. While feasting on her neck, he unhooked her bra from the front, freeing her breasts. Seth resumed his trail of kisses to her bare chest, trapping one nipple with his mouth with teasing the other with his fingers. His tongue, loving her bud with each wet stroke. He moved over to her other breast, repeating the same erotic torture._

_"Seth!" Haley breathed his name in between her moaning, whimpering, and gasping. The way his name tumbled from her. It was music to his ears, furthering fueling his appetite. He slithered his hand down to her hips, inside her jeans, and her soaking panties towards his sweet prize. He loved how she felt around his fingers. Hot, wet, ready, and willing. All of that combined with Haley down, breathing and pleading for more. If that wasn't an erotic sight, he didn't know what was._

_Hastily, he removed her jeans and underwear exposing her to him while keeping his fingers inside her. Licking his lips like a hungry animal, his went down to her throbbing bud and replaced his thumb with his mouth. Her fingers weaved through his two-toned locks with her moaning upgraded to screaming as he pumped his digits in and out. Her warmth, her taste, all so delicious. He couldn't get enough of her nectar._

_She bucked her hips, desperate to get as much of his mouth on her as she could. He chuckled into her sex and pressed her down to the floor and held her in place as he continued to lap her throbbing core. Within a few deep thrusts and licks, Haley came screaming to the high heaves with her back arching off the floor. Seth slowly removed his fingers from her as she laid under him, panting with her eyes half closed. "Oh, wow..."_

_As Seth leaned forward and gently kissed her with her taste lingering on his lips, Haley swiped her tongue across his chin, over his goatee. "Holy shit, baby! You're drivin' me crazy!" He growled._

_"Then are gonna do something about it?", Haley whispered with a sultry grin. She had no clue as to how sexy she looked doing that. Ignited by their combined desire, he hoisted her with her legs curled around him and pinned her against a nearby wall. While they assaulted each other with wild kisses, Seth quickly undid his jeans and slid them down his legs along with his boxers._

_"I love you so fucking much!" Seth breathed as he breached Haley's moist entrance and started to work her. He rested he forehead on hers, staring into her soul._

_"I love you, too!" Haley breathed as her head tossed and turned, struggling to process the fiery heat of their loving making._

_"Look at me. Look at me," Seth murmured as he continued to push himself deeper into her. Eventually, Haley returned his gaze as she hugged around his neck. "Good girl."_

_Ironically, it became more complicated for Seth to maintain his focus as he started to thrust higher and faster. He felt Haley tighten around him, signaling that her orgasm was drawing near. And before he knew it, he stiffened as he spilled into her as her moist walls clamped down around his member. For a few long moments, they did nothing as they stayed in each other's arms panting and beaded with sweat._

_Seth lifted his head up to face Haley as he struggled to catch his breath. "Again, I love you," Seth whispered as he brush a strand of Haley's hair from her damp face._

_"Again, I love you, too," she replied hoarsely from screaming as he kissed his forehead. "We, uh... We should get cleaned up before we pick up Colby from daycare."_

The ringing of Seth's cell phone brought his back down to Earth. "What the-" He looked to him still in the shower, but feeling a little hard below the belt. "Oh, man..."

Flushed with embarrassment and guilt, he shut the water off. As he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, he exited the shower stall to find his bags gone. Only his cell, still ringing, and a large paper bag with his name on it were present. He picked up his phone and answered, "Hello?"

"_Rollins, it's Orton. Your belongings are already packed in the limo. Get dressed and meet me, Hunter, and Steph at the parking lot._"

Before Seth could even respond, Orton hung up. "Great..." He looked over to the mystery bag as he cursed in frustration. Inside it was a clean black three piece suit. _And where could we be going that's so fancy? _Not wasting anymore time, he got dressed, tied his hair back real tight, and stuffed his cell phone in his pocket.

It's a good thing Dean and Roman were in the trainer's room getting treated. Otherwise, the trek to the parking lot would've been extremely awkward. In place of that however were murmurs from the people that saw him coming down. But what were they gonna do?

Eventually, he reached to parking lot to a stretch limo where Triple H, his wife Stephanie, Randy Orton, and an unknown woman waited. "Guys, where are we going? And who's she?" The woman looked like she just walked out of a Maxim magazine. Tight fitted party dress that accentuated her curvy figure, long auburn waterfall curls, and five-inch stilettos to boot.

"It's a surprise. And Giselle," Orton spoke up. "She's here because _someone_ needs to have some fun." He turned to the mysterious escort. "Seriously, only a few hours out of the dog house and is still acting emo. Why me?"

"Shut the fuck up," Rollins growled tightly. "Don't you realize that I just beat the shit of my brothers not two hours ago? I can't sudden jump into this new lifestyle just because some supermodel wanna-be is standing right in front of me making googly eyes."

He might've betrayed the principles of the hounds of justice. But that didn't mean that he was going to betray his more personal principles. "Look, miss, you seem-"

"Hot?" Giselle grinned as she rolled her shoulders back with her hands at her hips.

Seth would be lying to himself if he wasn't turned on by the gesture in the slightest. "I-I was gonna say nice, but ok... Giselle, I-"

"No, no. It's ok," She sauntered towards Seth with her hips swaying from side to side. Every click her her stiletto hitting the floor was chink in his armor of self-control. " Randy told me that you've got a fiancee' waiting for you at home. I understand..." Her hands snaked up his arms and onto his shoulders, further compromising his control. "I also understand how lonely it can be with your love so far away..."

"Look, Seth..." Triple H put his arm around Seth. It acted as a weight, holding him down. "I know that this is a lot for you to take in. But this is how Evolution works, kid. Now, we've got a lot of work to down the road. But tonight, we're gonna celebrate your welcoming. So stop worrying your head off and have a little fun tonight."

_Maybe... Just maybe this high class life might not be so bad... Maybe..._

**A/N: Oh, boy... Sounds like the lifestyle is calling out to him... Should he?**


	3. He Loves Me (Not)? She Loves Me (Not)?

**A/N: Wow! I'm loving the positive responses, follows, and faves for y'all ^_^ Really appreciate it! Just one quick question. Anybody got any faveys goin' into _Money in the Bank_ this Sunday?**

**All right, I won't bore you anymore lol This chappie is actually more of a filler :p **

**With that being said, on with the show!~~**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE and NXT (FCW).**

_**He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me...  
No where to turn,  
No one to help,  
It's almost like I don't even know myself  
Now I have to choose  
I don't know what to do...**_

**~t.A.T.u., _Loves Me Not_**

* * *

Haley watched over Colby as she leaned on the open sliding door. He looked so peaceful, sleeping comfortably in bed. His rest was well deserved after a long, fun-filled day of rides, food, and hugs from Mickey Mouse. _Such a good boy. _Not once did he ask about why his daddy wasn't with them enjoying the fun which was surprising. _I got Mickey to thank for that, heh._

A slight tickle rumbled on her skin from her vibrating phone in her pocket. Brimming with hope that it was him, her hand dove for her pocket. Just as she pulled out her phone, her elation morphed into dread when she saw the number on the caller ID. Her hearten tightened in her chest. Her blood ran cold. And beads of sweat formed on her forehead and her breathing ran ragged. She can't face him. She won't face him.

Without a second thought, Haley rejected the call and shoved her call back into her pocket. _Breath, Hal. He can't find you._ Haley took a moment to regulate her breathing and wipe the perspiration off her forehead. She turned to Colby once again to quell her nerves. That sweet baby boy all snuggled with his new Mickey plushie in his arms was the pride and joy that aided her. Without Colby, she didn't know what she would do.

Thank goodness for Colby's fandom for Disney. It served as an excellent beginning to their adventure. But she knew that they couldn't hide out in _Disney World_ forever, though. They needed to keep moving after tonight. _But_ t_o where?_ So far, the whole "running around" ordeal wasn't working. Sure,_ Disney_ was a good start. But how much longer could they keep running?

What would truly give them an end to their run was response from... him. Everyday since leaving the house, Haley had been biting her nails for an answer from him. No call. No text. No voicemail. Nothing.

And why did she try to contact him? The last time they saw eye to eye, it ended on a sour note when she started dating Seth and especially when she got pregnant with Colby. So why not Dean or Roman? Why not call them? Even though she knew full well the answer to those questions, Haley foolishly asked herself every time.

It'd be easy to hide with either Dean or Roman. Unfortunately, it would've been equally easy for Seth to catch wind of either one of his former "business partners" as he stated recently. All those thoughts made her hot tears flow down her cheeks. Quietly, but briskly, she walked out to the hotel room patio and carefully shut the sliding door.

Haley couldn't afford to give up. She _needed_ to stay strong no matter what. At least for Colby if not for herself. Once again, she reached into her pocket, pulled out her cell phone, and dialed his number.

_Now if only he can help us..._

* * *

"Argh! Now what?" He growled in frustration as reached for the vibrating phone across the nightstand from the bed. _Oh, hell..._ This was the upteenth time that damn number that appeared on the caller ID. After all these years, why was she trying to call him? Especially with how things ended between them. To this day, he cringed at how it all went south.

_"That's your problem! You're too fucking proud and it's always 'Me, me, me!'"_

_"Well, excuse me princess!"_

_"... You are excused. Now get out..."_

_"Pfft. Just like that-"_

_"Just get the fuck out!"_

Now granted, he watched RAW that night all the way into the end. Including what happened to The Shield. And sure, he was no fan of The Authority. However, as shocking and despicable as it was to watch Seth Rollins turn into another one of Triple H's ass kissers, he wanted no part of the drama to follow. At the risk of sounding cold-hearted, he'd be damned if he was going to let Haley use Seth or even their son as an apologetic cry for help. As far as he was concerned, the three of them can have the trauma all to themselves.

And yet, a small part of him wanted to kick himself in the butt for even thinking such selfish thoughts. Could he really take the chance of leaving a mother and her child to the malicious wiles of changed man? He was pretty familiar with Seth's reputation in the indies. But he'd never seen Seth look or act they way he did. He seemed apathetic. Almost nonchalant even...

"Who is it?"

Not wanting to dwell on the issue any longer, he immediately hit the "reject" and silenced his phone. "Wrong number, babe," He lied as he placed his phone back on the nightstand and hugged her from behind by her hip. "Probably one of those random automated calls," He assured as he kissed her bare shoulder and pulled the blanket over them. Hopefully, putting it all to bed will make him forget all about those constant calls from the past.

Deep down, he knew that they were just the beginning...

**A/N: Can you guess who...? ;D**


End file.
